Epidémie
by Tipitina
Summary: epilogue on line. Que s'est-il passé pour Heero? Qu'est-il arrivé sur le seuil de cette porte?. Lorsqu'une mission mets à rude épreuve le système immuno des G-boys ca donne...
1. Non Pas l'hôpital!

Titre :Epidémie

Auteur:Tipitina

Genre: yaoi, pas sérieux, OOC

Source:GW

Disclamer: Pas à moi! Je torture ces pauvres chéris, mais ce sont certaines expériences personelles que je leur fais vivre comme à Quatre, à Trowa et à Duo surtout à Duo !!!! Merci à Akasha d'avoir bétalecté ce chapitre et merci à Aura de ses encouragements.

Epidémie 

**Chapitre1 : Non pas l'hôpital !!!!!!!!!!!**

-Maxwell ramène tes fesses !! S'écria Wufei alors que les soldats les coursaient.

-Oui mon Wuffynou ! J'arrive, j'en égorge deux ou trois et j'arrive.

Wufei soupira encore pour la 100ème fois de la journée avant de courir vers la sortie rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient dehors. Quand il arriva à la jeep, Quatre le braqua de son pistolet, faisant le guet auprès d'un Trowa blessé à la cheville.

-Où est Duo ? demanda Heero.

-Encore là dedans. Quatre depuis quand te sers-tu d'un flingue?

-Trowa est blessé et…

-Je vais chercher Duo, coupa le japonais, abandonnant les trois autres en leur précisant de partir devant. Lorsqu'il dégaina son arme pour entrer prudemment dans la base grande ouverte (C'est OZ ^_^;!), la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. La deuxième fut une seconde escadrille qui arrivait droit sur le bourreau des précédents. Le Shinigami se mit face à eux avec son sourire diabolique de sortie lorsque le garçon vint à tourner de l'œil et s'évanouir. Heero, intérieurement, resta sur le cul. Shinigami qui tombe avant d'avoir achevé tout le monde est une chose étonnante presque impossible. Les soldats couraient vers lui et s'apprêtèrent à le tabasser sur place mais le pilote de Wing réagit enfin et les acheva tous en les gratifiant d'une jolie balle entre leurs deux yeux. Il s'approcha avec hâte de l'américain et le fit grimper sur son dos. "Si tu ne trouves pas une raison valable à ça je te tue pour de bon." pensa-t-il. Il sortit en courant et activa le détonateur auxiliaire. La base explosa, et lui fit route vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient prévus au départ. Arrivé à la planque, il monta directement dans la chambre que, bien évidemment, il allait partager avec le natté bordélique, et le posa sur le lit. Il prit la température du garçon : 39.6°. Pas très courant en plein mois de juillet, surtout dans le sud de la Louisiane. Il essaya de le réveiller en l'appelant puis en le secouant doucement et dernière tentative : les baffes. Dès la deuxième, le pauvre pilote du Deathscythe ouvrit fébrilement les yeux. Il observa son entourage et comprit qu'il lui manquait un épisode. Quelle heure était-il ? 18h26 ?! Il lui manquait un épisode de quatre heures ?! Un peu tard pour les rediffusions. Puis il aperçut enfin le japonais qui semblait furieux, mais quelle était cette petite lueur dans son regard ?

-Hee-chan ?

-Baka !

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Toi tu vas pas y échapper cette fois ! T'es bon pour l'hôpital !

-Quoi ? J'ai juste égorgé deux trois soldats sur ma route et j'ai juste un léger trou de mémoire c'est rien !

-HEERO !? S'écria Quatre en déboulant dans la pièce.

-Quat moins fort é bobo tête, maugréa l'américain.

-Duo mais…

-Comment va Trowa ? demanda le japonais impassible.

-C'est plus grave que prévu. On pensait juste à une cheville foulée mais elle est cassée. Ils ne l'ont pas raté durant ce bref séjour au frais. C'est de ma faute! Je m'en veux tellement.

-Bien puisque c'est ça. On les emmène à l'hôpital.

-Mais pourquoi "Les"?

-Duo a 39.6. Il va aller faire une cure de seringues.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS !!!!!!!

-Qui t'a dit que je te laissais le choix, fit Heero égal à lui-même.

-HEE-CHAN NON !!!!

Heero attrapa Duo et le tira mais le natté, rusé, s'accrocha aux montants du lit avec force. Le japonais le lâcha d'un coup et le pauvre garçon s'assomma presque contre le mur avec l'inertie de son mouvement. Le japonais eut alors tout le loisir de le prendre comme une mariée et de le transporter vers la berline noire du garage accompagné de Wufei et Quatre qui soutenait un Trowa légèrement handicapé.

-Veux... pas... hosto... marmonna Duo totalement sonné.

-Très bien. Mais dans ce cas c'est un major bavard et sadique qui se chargera de toi, répondit 01 en démarrant le véhicule.

-NON........ Pas Sally.

-Wufei ! Fais-le taire ! S'énerva le conducteur de manière indécelable pour une personne non entraînée.

Le chinois appuya alors sur un point précis du cou et l'autre s'évanouit, retombant inconscient sur le siège passager. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après le réveil soudain d'un Duo si paniqué qu'on l'aurait cru traquer par la peste et le choléra incarnés dans les personnes de Relena et Dorothy dans sa réalité. Trowa fut pris en charge par le nouvel apprenti du major alors que Sally, une lueur de sadisme prononcé dans le regard, avait choisi de s'occuper personnellement du Shinigami. Elle l'enferma dans la chambre de l'infirmerie laissant ses compagnons dans le couloir.

-NAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! SALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY POSE CE THERMOMETRE !!!!!!!!!! NON PAS DANS L ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! (L'oreille! Les thermomètres qu'on met dans l'oreille, électrique et tout mais moi y en avait pas à mon époque c'était le bon vieux thermomètre au mercure qu'on met dans le.... Reprenons !)

-Duo a vraiment l'air de s'amuser là dedans^_^! Sourit Quatre.

-Hn.

BAM !

-Je crois que Sally a opté pour la même solution que moi pour le faire taire, remarqua Heero glacial.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Wufei sortait de la salle où reposait Trowa. Sally les rejoignit tout aussi vite avec un sourire de complet bonheur sur les lèvres.

-Alors ? demanda Heero par curiosité.

-C'est rien de bien méchant juste un peu de fatigue mais pour le principe installez vous dans l'appartement au dessus.

-Hn. Il faut aller récupérer les affaires, objecta Heero.

-J'y vais fit Quatre.

-Je retourne voir mon patient pour lui donner son antibiotique, sourit Sally.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP !!!!!! Fut le cri qui s'échappa de la pièce.

Heero se permis un léger sourire d'amusement à ce cri, accompagné par le rictus "enfin justice est rendue!" doublé de celui sadique de Wufei. Un dos vêtu de la tenue d'hôpital sorti de la pièce en courant, passant cul nu devant un Heero qui vira soudain au rouge, fixant encore l'endroit où il venait de voir disparaître le derrière d'un américain priant, (hurlant!) un peu d'aide et de compassion.

A suivre....

Voilà un autre fic. J'ai essayé de faire un truc drôle et qui me prenne pas trop la tête donc voilà le résultat. Review, please ?


	2. Qu'estce que tu as?

Titre : Epidémie

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, expériences personnelles à la sauce gundam boys, mimi (je crois…), Humour (Pas sûr)…

Source : Gundam Wing.

Disclamer : Encore un chapitre de mon petit délire. Ils ne sont pas à moi et je comprends pourquoi avec ce que je leur fait. Alors je remercie infiniment Aura, Azaléa, Luna, Kaoro, Cora et Chris pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres qui ont lu le premier chapitres et par conséquent le deuxième sinon ils ne pourront pas avoir mes remerciements. Voilà. Fini le blabla place au chapitre deux d'Epidémie

Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin lorsque Wufei se leva pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lavé et habillé sur l'instant, il descendit à la cuisine pour croiser le regard un peu brumeux de Quatre qui préparait mécaniquement la collation matinale. Il avait pourtant l'air en forme lorsqu'il les avait laissé hier soir après leur « entretien » nocturne et quotidien.

-Quatre ?

-Hm ? Se retourna le blond comme au radar.

-Ca va ? S'enquit le chinois en s'approchant à la hâte de l'arabe pour poser ses mains sur ses joues.

-Oui..Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout…

-A cause d'hier soir ?

-Non pas à cause de ça, c'était délicieux mais je ne sais pas… et puis il y a ses drôles choses qui enflent dans mon cou.

-Fais-moi voir. Lui intima Wufei en descendant doucement ses mains jusque dans le cou de son amant.

-Hm !

-Ca fait mal ? Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien mais c'est aussi très bon de sentir tes mains là. Sourit le blondinet.

Wufei commença à rougir et l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui prendre la main.

-J'ai bien peur que tu sois malade. Soupira Wufei.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais appeler Sally s'il te plaît allonge-toi un moment pendant que je vais les chercher.

-Euh… D'accord.

Le chinois conduit le petit blond jusque dans le salon et l'allongea sur le sofa, le couvrant d'un plaid assez chaud. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, lui caressant le front tout en douceur puis disparu dans le couloir pour télé-visionner. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il soupira. Elle mettrait un peu de temps à venir, elle était trop souvent en visite à l'extérieur. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et il se tourna pour être embrassé avec un peu plus de ferveur que Quatre par un Trowa décidément bien loquace le matin. Il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et gourmandise avant que le français ne les sépare.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Wufei ? demanda alors Trowa.

-Quatre est malade.

-Quoi ?

-Sally devrait arriver.

Trowa s'inquiéta alors de la situation, embrassé avec passion par un chinois manifestement inquiet et amateur de caresses de bon matin. Tous 

deux s'écartèrent pour se rendre auprès de leur petit amant bien fiévreux.

***

Sally arriva trente minutes plus tard. Duo dormait encore et Heero, levé depuis l'aurore et occupé sur Wing fut averti de l'état de santé de leur compagnon et s'était immédiatement rendu à ses côtés pour voir de quoi il retournait. Sally ausculta soigneusement l'empathe et répondit aux questions de deux amants hypertendus et inquiets, et un chef en attente d'une réponse claire nette et précise.

-Quatre, mon chéri, tu as les oreillons.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as malheureusement attrapé, et je ne sais comment, les oreillons ou une forme dérivée. Ce ne sont que tes ganglions qui enflent à la suite d'une inflammation trop importante et ton système immunitaire à ce niveau s'en trouve affaibli et donc ne peut se défendre efficacement. Si ce n'est que les ganglions ce n'est pas très grave. Mais vu ta fièvre je crains que tu n'ais réellement les oreillons. Pour les garçons cette maladie peut causer des troubles au niveau sexuel. Je vais donc te prescrire des médicaments qui vont t'assommer pendant les premières heures mais tu verras ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

-Hn…gémit l'arabe.

-Nifluril® en suppositoire, matin et soir, prise de température toutes les six heures durant la journée. Pas trop d'effort et aussi une injection de ce médicament et tu devrais être sur pied d'ici cinq jours.

-Merci Onna.

-dernière chose, Prenez des photos de notre petit ange dès demain. Sourit Sally. 

-Vous les avez déjà eu les oreillons ?demanda Quatre.

-Je suis vacciné contre tout d'après J surtout ce genre de maladie bénigne. Répondit automatiquement Heero.

-Moi je suis vacciné grâce à Catherine.

-Je les ai eu étant enfant. Termina Wufei.

-Je crois que Duo a été vacciné à l'orphelinat. Compléta Heero.

-Je vais te monter dans la chambre.

Trowa saisit Quatre comme une mariée et le monta dans son lit, vite suivi de Wufei portant comprimés, petit déjeuner et tisane matinale. Heero soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Trowa avait une cheville invalide donc le français ne pouvait plus opérer en tant que pilote et agent actif et Quatre avait les oreillons. Heero commençait sérieusement à se demander si OZ n'avait pas relâché des virus dans la base pour les contaminer la dernière fois. Quant à Duo, ce crétin avait donné tellement de fils à retordre à Sally qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de le soigner le laissant, je cite, « crever comme un chien au bord de la route. ». Wufei redescendit pour terminer son repas avec le japonais avant de filer au dehors pour déboucher la gouttière avant que la tempête n'arrive. Il avait presque fini de faire le sale boulot, du haut du toit, qu'un cri suraigu retentit à ses oreilles.

-HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!

Wufei fut tellement déséquilibré par ce cri qu'il tomba du haut de deuxième étage, droit dans le massif de cactus rapatrié par son petit amant blond.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!Cria-t-il en atterrissant.

A SUIVRE….

Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais bon je me rattraperais sur le prochain. J'attends vos commentaires : Review, please ?


	3. Deux estropiés, une poire et une calcule...

Titre : Epidémie

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, Maladies en tous genres et pour la plupart personnellement vécues, 

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer: alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais alors attention ! c'est là que les choses sérieuses commence :

Merci à Aura, Cora, Christine, Azalea, Mimi (je suis désolé que tu aimes pas le trio mais j'en ai besoin dans ce fic et aussi dans un autre, j'espère que tu continueras quand même à me lire…j'essaye un maximum de peaufiner mes Wufei dans les fics et j'ai besoin de ce couple.. gomen.), Hathor, Kaoro, YunaFab ( I'm happy !!! nouvelle lectrice !!!^^), Luna et aussi Shalimar et tous ceux qui me lisent ! MICI !!!!

Chapitre 3 : Deux estropiés, une poire et une calculette.

-Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! fit Heero en déboulant dans la chambre.

Ok Duo criait souvent. Ok Duo était un emmerdeur de première. Ok ce crétin hurlait pour une petite araignée sur le mur mais à cet instant il semblait si…désespéré et affolé. Heero s'arrêta net et rouge comme la bouteille de ketchup Heinz® face à un tel spectacle. Il faisait noir certes mais assez clair pour deviner que Duo ne portait alors pas beaucoup de vêtements. Ne comprenant rien à ce cri, il en demanda la cause et lorsque Duo se retourna il resta figé, surpris et……statufié par les crises de rire qui commençait à monter. Duo, Shinigami, Môsieur la bombe sexuelle qui le crie sur tous les toits était :

-JE SUIS IMMONDE ET DEFIGURE !!!!!!!JE SUIS COUVERT DE BOUTONS !!!!!!!

C'en fut trop pour l'iceberg de service qui, malgré les fesses à l'air de son équipier, ne pus s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Duo ne cessa de hurler que ce n'était pas drôle et de presque sangloter face à Heero. Lorsque ce dernier se calma enfin, il essuya les larmes de rire qui coulait sur ses joues et s'approcha de l'américain.

-Ben mon vieux je crois que tu as chopé la varicelle.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [i]

***

-AAAIIIIIEUHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!S'écria Wufei !!

-MAMOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Répondit Quatre en surgissant sur la terrasse emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune.

Quatre courut près de la chose sans forme qui gisait au bord de l'évanouissement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il extirpa non sans mal le chinois des buissons, en l'embrassant toutes les deux minutes sur les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de l'autre, évanoui les globes oculaires grands ouverts.

-Heero !!! Rappelle Sally vite et viens m'aider !!!! S'époumona Quatre.

***

-Je vais élire domicile dans l'appart moi ! Ca m'évitera de faire des aller et retours tous les matins entre mes visites. Râla leur médecin de famille.

-Ce serait plus sage en effet. Enchaîna Heero de nouveau froid.

-Ca gratte !!!!!!!!!!!Hurla Duo retenu par les mains par Heero, soudain au bord de la crise de fou rire et par Trowa le regard fixé sur son amant bridé.

Wufei était à quatre pattes sur son lit, installé pour l'heure dans la chambre de ses deux amants, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés mettant en extrême valeur son postérieur, dénudé, rouge et meurtris de milliers de piqûres saignant légèrement. Le pauvre petit chéri se retenait de pleurer comme un enfant, sa petite tête de cheveux noirs lâchés caressée amoureusement par le petit blondinet fiévreux et enflé comme une barrique.

-Mon cher Wufei  tu vas devoir resté ainsi pendant au minimum cinq jours le temps que cela cicatrise, tu devras designer l'un de tes collègues pour te passer ce baume toutes les six heures.

-ZE VEUT PAS !!!!CA fait maleuh !!! Pleura Chang.

-Chut…là…c'est fini mon chéri…chuchota Quatre.

-Fei si je ressemblais pas à une TI-92[ii] je te jure que je me foutrais de ta gueule mais là je peux pas parce que je suis mocheuuuuuuuh et que ça me gratte à m'en arracher la peau et que ben c'est tout plein de liquide translucide et que ça explose et que c'est dégueulasse.

-Je crois que je vais être malade…souffla Trowa. 

-Bon, Trowa tu vas te coucher et je t'interdis de bouger sinon tu risques d'aggraver ta blessure à la cheville, Quatre tu as le droit de rester avec Wufei le temps qu'il s'endorme et après tu te soignes, je t'autorise à sortir de ce lit dès que tes joues auront repris une taille normale, Elephant man !

-EEEEHHH !! Méchante !! Se plaignit Quatre en se collant contre Wufei et Trowa qui venait de rapprocher les trois lits.

-Quant à Duo, Heero je te charge de lui faire prendre ses médicaments et je veux que tu lui appliques de la poudre matin et soir !

-KOI !?S'exclama Duo.

-Bien.

-Il faut absolument que tu évites de te gratter Duo !

-Peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss !!!s'écria l'américain qui se débattait pour échapper à Heero.

-Sinon tu garderas des traces à vie. Sourit Sally.

-Maismaismaismaismaismaismais. se stoppa-t-il 

-Ca c'est de l'entraînement ! fit doucement et sadiquement Wufei.

-LA FERME !!!!lui hurla le natté.

-Je te conseillerai une petite chose Heero, viens me voir.

Sally emmena Heero à part durant cinq minutes avant de revenir vers un Duo figé et au bord du pétage de câble. Heero et Sally saisirent l'américain par les poignet et les chevilles et le balancèrent sur son lit dans la chambre d'à coté, lui enlevant T-shirt et pantalon et l'attachant aux montants du lit avec des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles.

-Eh mais kés vous faites !!!!

-c'est pour t'empêcher de te gratter et par conséquent de te mutiler à vie ! Lâcha Sally en sortant.

Heero prit alors son temps pour regarder Duo ainsi accroché à son matelas avec un drôle de sourire. Il s'approcha du natté et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai bien volontiers profité de ta situation de faiblesse…Shinigami.

Puis il repartit en fermant la porte et laissant un pilote malade tout tremblant devant une telle réplique pleine de sous-entendus et de sensualité du Perfect Iceberg.

A suivre……

Voilà encore un chapitre ! Pas tapé s'il vous plaît !!!!! mais je le voyais trop bien le coup de Dulle en calculette et de Quatre en poire mais n'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un dans ce joli tableau de famille ?^^ Bientôt la suite !!!

Review please ?

=^_^= Tip'  
  


  


* * *

[i]  Non je ne me suis pas endormi sur les touches « N » et « O ».

[ii] Calculette next génération par Texas instrument et qui ressemble à un véritable ordinateur couplé d'un magnétoscope bien compliqué d'une machine à faire le café et un agenda électronique……en gros Duo en a partout !


	4. Perfect soldier dans le monde de l'escla...

Titre : Epidémie

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, délire, maladies et bordel intégral, oops rajouté vulgaire à la liste.

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben rien de nouveau ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue et reviewé !! Je suis super contente parce je fais des connaissances partout, je suis très content parce que j'ai parlé avec Luna, Chibishini_sama, Shali copine chérie !! Merci les filles !! Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes mes nouvelles amies !!

Chapitre 04 : Perfect Soldier dans le monde de l'esclave.

Sally avait finalement décidé d'annuler toutes ses visites sans importance pour rester à proximité des estropiés. Heero avait, la veille, prévenu les Mads de leur situation de faiblesse, appuyé par le certificat médical de leur médecin officiellement…officiel… Depuis ils avaient opté pour le système de cloches-AU-secours-j'ai-un-problème ! Le pauvre japonais était sur le qui vive. Heero était en phase de sommeil avancé et réparateur lorsque la voix d'un américain en manque retentit dans sa tête comme les cloches dans une église à l'aide d'un mégaphone offert par Hilde quelques heures auparavant.

-HEE-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AI FAIM !!!!

-WHOUALAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!S'écria Heero soudain devenu sourd !

Une fois les cloches de Notre-Dame ayant déserté la tête du japonais, Duo reprit son petit air Kawai de pauvres bishonen tout boutonneux et tout attaché à son lit depuis deux jours.

-J'ai faim, Hee-chan……..peux avoir de la glace au chocolat avec des fraises sitoplé ?

-T'es pas enceinte que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces envies bidons !!!!!S'énerva le japonais.

-J'ai envie, c'est tout.

-A une condition, TU ME DONNES IMMEDIATEMENT CE MEGAPHONE POUR QUE JE LE JETTE PAR LA FENETRE !!!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord. Sourit le natté.

***

-C'est bon t'as fini.

-Non je déguste. Sourit encore Duo en prenant la fraise pleine de chocolat tendu par le pilote du Wing, assis sur le bord du lit du prisonnier.

-Bouges.

-Dis, viens voir……approche, j'ai un secret à te dire……

Heero se baissa donc vers Duo pour expédier le tout avec la seule envie qui le tiraillait : retourner à son rêve. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le natté l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser très passionné où les lèvres de Heero finirent plein de glace, de fraises et, accessoirement, de salive. Lorsque duo relâcha sa prise avec un sourire Shinigami, Heero le lui rendit.

-C'est loupé Duo !La varicelle n'est contagieuse qu'avant l'éruption et ne se transmet pas par la salive.

-NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!! Ce n'est pas juste. Pialla la calculatrice ambulante.

-Comme tu dis. Sourit Heero devant la mine boudeuse de l'américain.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser de lui-même surprenant l'américain au plus haut point. Il lécha ses lèvres avant de partir vers la porte et de lui sourire avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Game over, Try again. Fit-il avant de sortir.

***

Wufei se réveilla lentement, doucement papouillé par Trowa, opérant une série de tout petits baisers sur ses joues toutes roses et un petit Quatre qui traçait tendrement des arabesques sur son dos. Ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur, il aperçut alors que ses deux anges du réveil avaient lié l'une de leurs mains et se caressaient les doigts avec amour.

-Bonjour Fei-chan.

-Hum…

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? S'enquit Quatre qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une pomme Golden.

-Ca va un peu mieux…répondit Wufei.

-J'ai hâte que nous soyons opérationnels tous les trois, pour tester cette position. sourit Trowa.

-Trowa !

-Quoi Quatre ?

-Je pourrais être en dessous cette fois ?demanda innocemment le blondinet.

-Stop !! On arrête là les papouilles et autres détails de baise s'il vous plaît et faites votre commande avant que je fonde un câble. Marmonna Heero en entrant sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre des handicapés de service.

-HEERO mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es plein de chocolat et de rouges partout.

-Duo a tenté de me refiler sa maladie. Soupira le japonais.

-Et comment ce crétin de base a voulu te refiler sa varicelle. Grogna Wufei dérangé dans sa séance de papouillage du matin.

-En me roulant une pelle. Répondit Heero du tac au tac.

-Kékiladilefou ?bafouilla le même chinois.

-Il m'a roulé une pelle et son jeu s'est retourné contre lui. Sourit Heero de manière assez satisfaite.

-Moi je comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble. Soupira Quatre.

-C'est bien plus drôle de le faire attendre. Continua Heero.

-Il t'allume et toi t'en as rien à foutre en revanche tu l'allumes méchamment depuis qu'il est malade le pauvre. Enchaîna Quatre.

-Et alors ?

-Dans quel état tu nous l'as laissé cette fois ? demanda enfin Trowa.

-Toujours attaché à son lit, en lui roulant une pelle à mon tour et 

-Et il lui a dit « Game Over try again ! » coupa le blond.

-Yuy, je commence à apprécier tes méthodes tu sais.

-Merci Chang. Alors vous voulez quoi avant qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque ?

***

Dans sa chambre le pauvre Dulle n'en revenait toujours pas. Heero yuy qui l'allumait comme ça, ça ne devrait pas être permis. Il lui avait roulé une pelle !! L'avait laissé entendre que monsieur glaçon ce serait bien amusé avec lui, attaché au lit s'il n'était pas malade et qu'il lui donné une chance de se rattraper de sa connerie de tout à l'heure qui n'était donc pas si conne que ça. Bref il était sur le cul. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être couvert de boutons alors que l'homme de sa vie lui lançait des regards tellement explicites et d'autres si gorgés de désir par moment !! Il enrageait. 

-Du calme Duo du calme petit parce que s'il rentre maintenant dans la pièce il va falloir que tu lui explique pourquoi ton boxer est soudain si étroit et même en passant pour un attardé mental qu'il sait que tu n'es pas ben tu pourras pas dire que y a rien !!! Se rabroua-t-il. PUTAIN JE VEUX GUERIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A suivre…

Et voilà. J'aime l'image d'un Heero avec de longues chaînes en toute petite tenue répondant aux moindres de mes désirs…baveuh………..oops pardon je me suis laissé aller !!!!

Gomen nasaii !!

La suite au prochain chapitre et puisque vous êtes gentils avec moi petit indice sur le prochain chapitre : LIME.

Autre chose : Review please ?

=^_^=

Tip'


	5. Bon rétablissement

Titre : Epidémie

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre :Yaoi, OOC, maladie, et LIME !!!!

Source :Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben ouais je suis de retour et plus rapidement que prévue puisque Luna part en vacances alors c'est un petit cadeau pour tout le monde pour les avant-exam et les vacances pour certains (ouah la chance !!!) donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le reste ben c'est à vous de lire !

Chapitre 05 : Bon rétablissement ? *LIME*

Deux jours passèrent pour les quatre malades sans leur bonne à tout faire. Heero devait remplir une mission, prévue depuis des mois et initialement conçu pour cinq. Ce soir, le seul valide de la planque revenait et à la grande joie de Quatre et Sally qui avait pris sa place. 

Trowa avait récupéré un peu plus de ses moyens avec sa cheville et Wufei avait eu la possibilité de s'allonger sur le ventre et d'enfin quitter sa position initiale, à savoir le cul en l'air et à quatre pattes mais la douleur survenait encore l'empêchant de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Duo avait désormais la bouche fermée par un gros morceau de scotch bien solide, accroché à son lit comme à l'accoutumée mais avec des grosses moufles sur ses petites mimines. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et Sally n'avait décidément pas ses faveurs quand venait le moment de lui appliquer sa poudre sur tout le corps, pas comme son Hee-chan. Duo passait tout son temps en caleçon et Wufei en T-shirt et caleçon. Par contre, lorsque venait l'heure pour Wufei de la pomade, s'en suivait de longs soupirs de plaisir de la part de la victime des cactus. 

Quatre entra dans leur chambre à tous les trois avec un petit sachet et un tube de crème dans les mains.

-Wufei ça va ?

-Hn. Répondit le chinois en se remettant à quatre pattes.

-Sally à acheter des pousses de bambou enrobées de sucre tu en veux une ?[1]

-Non merci. Reprit-il grognon. 

Trowa entra alors dans la pièce et Quatre lui fit un sourire. Le petit blond posa son matériel sur la table de nuit et grimpa sur le lit, trois places, Wufei en plein milieu. Il fit mille et une cascade pour pouvoir se glisser allongé sous Wufei et lui sourit tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Wufei.

-Je te change les idées. 

Soudain, le pilote du shenlong sentit des milliers de frissons le parcourir alors que deux autres mains très attentionnées faisait lentement descendre son boxer le long de ses cuisses. Il poussa un léger soupir et ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Quatre avec douceur et passion mêlées dans un baiser. Les bras du blond se lièrent derrière son cou alors que tous les deux prolongeaient cet échange avec ferveur. Satisfait de la détente du chinois, Trowa s'agenouilla derrière lui et traça des arabesques sur les fesses encore fragiles du chinois qui se tendit un peu. Puis il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres avec de petits baisers doux et sensuels sur l'une des zones les plus sensibles de l'asiatique qui gémissait à travers les baisers de Quatre. Se sentant proche de l'abandon à cette vague soudaine de sensations, Wufei fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les flancs du blondinet gémissant et fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer de son petit amant. Ce dernier entreprit alors de faire mumuse avec un pied stratégiquement placé sur Trowa qui rejoint ses amants au milieu de leur gémissements et le bassin de 05 commença à descendre vers celui de Quatre et celui de Trowa à se rapprocher avec une douceur extrême du postérieur meurtrie.

***

Les cris des trois amants retentirent dans tout l'appartement et firent écho dans la tête de l'américain toujours prisonnier de sa situation malgré les boutons qui commençaient à disparaître.

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Traduction : « C'EST PAS JUSTE !!!!!!!!!POURQUOI CA M'ARRIVE PAS A MOI ?! JE VEUX HEEROOOOO TOUT DE SUITEUH !!!!!! »

***

Malgré toutes les prières muettes de l'américain, rien n'y fit. Heero ne revenait pas. Mais le japonais était d'une telle rigueur sur l'horaire que tout le monde commençait à se faire du souci. Duo était presque guéri, il lui faudrait quelques jours pour cicatriser vraiment mais rien de gravissime. Wufei était à peu près libre de tous mouvements bien que tout le monde le soupçonnait de profiter de sa situation pour se faire bichonner par ses deux amants. Bref, il était déjà plus de huit heures passées et touours aucune nouvelle du perfect soldier. 

Duo paniquait grave tout seul dans le noir et attaché à son lit et commençait même à se faire des films extravgants sur l'absence de son équipier. « Oui je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Zecks l'a capturé mais au lieu de se battre avec lui, il le séquestre en tenue SM et a invité Treize, Lady Une, Quinze et Noin pour fêter ça sur mon Hee-chan tout innocent et traumatisé qui pleure tout seul dans sa cellule noir. Et y a Relena qui est arrivé et qui fait sauté la base avec Hee-chan dedans et elle avec en tenue de mariée froufroutante et rose qui pête en criant, notre amour est éternel HEEERRRROOOOO !!!!! Mon Dieu sauvez-Heero de cette folle quand vous le verrez pitié !!! » 

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque le cri de Quatre lui fit lever la tête.

-IL ARRIVE !!!

L'ex Elephant Man blond surgit dans la chambre de Duo et le détacha avec l'aide de Sally.

-Merci Kitty-chan ! Heeeee-chaaaannn !!!!

-Arrêtes on dirait la chose rose. Lâcha Trowa neutrement, s'attirant le regard de la mort qui tue enflammé du feu de l'enfer made in Shinigami de Duo.

Ils descendirent tous au rez de chaussée, tous très près de la rémission totale et se tinrent en face de la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, le sourire de Duo commença à s'agrandir progressivement quand soudain elle s'ouvrit brusquement et la silhouette de Heero n'apparut qu'un dixième de secondes à leur vue avant de disparaître en même temps qu'un grand BAM résonnait dans la maison.

-HEERO !!!!!!!

A suivre………..

Je remercie particulièrement Hathor pour ces encouragements comme tout ceux qui lisent ce fic comme Luna, Aura, Mimi, Azalea, tous.

Toujours un peu court mes chapitres, désolée. J'espère que cela vous a plu il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre qui bien sûr s'appelle l'épilogue. Va-t-on enfin savoir ce qu'il arrive à Heero ? 

Que s'est-il passé sur le seuil de l'entrée de la planque ?

Duo va-t-il enfin se tapait Heero ?

Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.

Review, please ?

=^_^=

Tip'

  


* * *

[1]MDR !!!  Private joke sauf pour ceux qui ont lu le dialogue de fin de souffrance éternelle épilogue happy. Pas vrai Calliope ?^_^.


	6. Epilogue: A ton tour!

Titre : Epidémie

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, Petits limes, fin de maladies, accident débile, humour je crois.

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Voilà le dernier chapitre, je suis toute triste de le finir !! Mais je vais pouvoir me consacrer aux 45 autres. Pour Call me je ferais le chapitre 2 après les exam ! Moi je passe le bac…si tout va bien…-_-°. Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais en ce moment à pète la forme alors ça me fais moins de mal ! Merci à Aura, Mimi, Azalea, Luna, Hathor, Christine et toutes les autres. Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée pour Eraser et Call me j'ai été étonné et vachement contente le seul ennui avec le Bac c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je fais un principe de vous remercier en personne par mail mais là je ne peux pas parce que mon compte à rebours est lancé et je ne veux pas rester une année de plus dans ce bahut pourri !!! Bonne lecture et encore gomen pour les reviews !

Epilogue : A ton tour. 

Duo avait le sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête ce matin-là. Hier, Heero était rentré. C'était déjà une grande chose lorsqu'on connaissait les tendances suicidaires du pilote du Wing Zero. 

Il avait préparé un plateau bien garni pour le petit déjeuner et accessoirement pour deux. Il monta avec entrain dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec celui qui avait hérité de leur malheur. 

En rentrant hier soir, Heero était tellement épuisé qu'il en oublia la marche d'entrée et se ramassa en beauté, se brisant ainsi le nez. Rien qu'en y repensant, Duo se retenait d'exploser de rire. Il entra et referma la porte de la chambre pour avancer vers le lit du boudeur. 

-Kikou Hee-chan, je t'amène à manger !

-Hn

Encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Heero se résigna à manger en silence tandis que le natté babiller sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que le japonais entame sa tasse de café. Il avait l'air fin avec ce truc sur le nez. Duo se tut et regarda le japonais tendrement…une minute…puis commença à pouffer…de plus en plus fort…si bien que le Perfect soldier se sentait déjà au bord de la crise. 

N'en supportant pas d'avantages, le japonais fit voler le plateau de victuailles à travers la pièce, agrippa Duo par le col et le fit basculer sous lui sur le lit, poignet au dessus de la tête n'occasionnant qu'un rire ouvert de la part du Shinigami.

- Arrêtes. Fit calmement le japonais.

-PEUX PAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!

-A ta place je regarderai dans quelle situation je me trouve avant de rire.

Duo cessa subitement  de rire devant le ton calme de son équipier. En effet, il n'y avait plus de quoi rire. Heero était à califourchon sur lui vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un boxer blanc et d'un débardeur moulant de la même couleur. Heero avait posé ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête mais ses poignets étaient étrangement maintenus au dessus de sa caboche quand même.

Conclusion : « Rha le con !! Il avait gardé les menottes !!!! »

-On rigole moins maintenant hein ?

-Bon c'est bon je le referais plus. Détache-moi maintenant. Se calma Duo.

-Non.

-Allez !fit Duo

-Non

-Bouges !cria-t-il

-…

-DETACHE-MOI !hurla-t-il

-Non.

Duo sentait vaguement sa colère perdurée là. Mais soudain

-oooh HEEROO !

-Toujours envie que je parte ?demanda Heero alors qu'il venait sensuellement de remonter vers le visage du natté en prenant soin de bien se frotter contre l'américain, avant de se retrouver torse contre le sien et visage au dessus du sien.

-Hmmmmmm non gémit Duo alors qu'Heero se frottait bien plus doucement contre lui.

-Je préfère ça.

Heero se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de l'autre et les captura en un baiser ardent.

***

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, les trois autres paraient à leur ennui en regardant la télé ou en lisant, sauf Quatre qui essayait désespérément de garder son calme.

-A peine remis pour l'un et encore convalescent pour l'autre, commença Trowa

-Vraiment aucune retenue. Termina Wufei.

Et c'est cet instant que choisit Quatre pour se lever de son fauteuil et pousser ses deux amants de manière à ce qu'ils soient tous deux allongés sur le divan. Il se jeta sur eux en un rugissement de tigre ou de loup affamé et saisit les lèvres de Wufei(sur Trowa) puis celle de Trowa tous en utilisant activement ses mains, chacune dans le pantalon de l'autre. Les autres, d'abord surpris subir avec plaisir.

-Quatre !gémit Wufei au bord de l'orgasme.

-T'es atroce ! gémit Trowa de la même manière.

-Pouvait plus me retenir !!! Quelque chose contre !*mouvement plus brusque et plus actif que les autres alors que les deux autres lui faisait des suçons de chaque coté du cou*

-NON !!! crièrent-ils.

***

-Fais-moi penser à remercier OZ entre deux batailles hein. Fit Duo haletant, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero tout aussi épuisé mais avec assez d'énergies pour ne pas cesser d'embrasser le cou du natté.

-Parce que sans le virus pourri tu te serais pas casser la gueule et je n'aurais pas vu que tu te foutais de moi depuis le début.

-J'ai eu un bon prof. Fit Heero entre deux suçons dont il était devenu l'expert.

-Je t'aime Heero

-Oui je sais moi aussi mais laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux être convaincant. Répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je crois qu'il y en a deux qui ont pas s'en remettre en bas.

-M'en contrefous ! Sally est à trois kilomètres.

Et sur ce Heero donna un baiser passionnément charnel à son amant laissant ses mains se balader à leur guise.

Owari.

Le 5/5/03

Même avec une idée aussi innovante que l'arme chimque anti gundam boys les ozzies n'arrivent à rien.^^. Bref c'est la fin de épidémie même si je pense pa vraiment l'arrêter là. J'ai adoré l'écrire ce fic. Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui l'ont lu et ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires en particulier parce que sans eux je n'avancerai pas beaucoup par moment. Merci à Shali sans qui je n'avancerais pas du tout, j'espère que tu iras vite mieux. 

Voilà gros bisous à tous et à bientôt dans un nouveau fic. Je suis en période de révisions alors peux pas écrire. Et surtout on m'a retiré l'ordi pour cause de bac !Je suis en manque !!! Alors c'est juste en cachette que je vous avant ça ! 

Review please.

Bisous !

=^_^=

Tip'


End file.
